


Facing the Enemy

by berkinix



Category: Darth Maul: Battle of the Sith Lords, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, TSFD, Too Sexy For Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berkinix/pseuds/berkinix
Summary: Original's on deviantart, but tweaked a few words for clarity and added it here. Based on my weird HeadCanon where I mush elements from Star Wars Legends, Comics, Disney Canon, and video games. Including defunct ones that never got off the ground. In the case of ~this~ story, it was heavily inspired by the unfinished Darth Maul: Battle of the Sith Lords video game.Darth Maul stalks the One Sith, trying to get to their leader, but he instead runs into a surprisingly familiar face... (and havoc ensues!)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Darth Talon
Kudos: 18





	Facing the Enemy

Maul looked cautiously around the corner of the hallway, tense and alert. He was getting closer to his desired destination: he could sense it. Soon, he would find Krayt and decimate the imposter. He had to be careful, he knew, for Krayt was a coward above all things – had proven himself to be one by deserting the Jedi Order and renouncing them completely after Sidious enacted Order 66 – and as such hid behind his many lackeys. Maul understood that in order to get to the self-proclaimed leader of the New One Sith, he would have to cut his way through many foes. The Zabrak grinned to himself. That suited him just fine.

Sensing and seeing no one in the vicinity, Maul crept forward through the corridor, using his strong connection to the Dark Side of the Force to guide him in the correct direction. He made no sound as he walked, scarcely even breathing. His body quivered in anticipation.

A door slid open to his right side with a whisper. He quickly spun around to face the entrance, removing his lightsaber from his belt and igniting one end of it, but found the doorway to be empty. Directly opposite from that door, behind him, another opened and too late, Maul sought to react. He was thrown through the first open door by a strong push of Force energy, and he was barely able to spin around and break his fall with his right hand while balancing himself by outstretching his left arm behind him, still gripping his red saber. His right knee hit the metal floor painfully, but the Dathomirian took no heed of it, a part of him welcoming the sensation of his own flesh and blood once more. He glared up at his attacker as she entered the room purposefully, the door sliding shut behind her. She was cloaked in darkness, not only in her actual attire, but seemingly bathed in shadow despite the fluorescent lights of the room. A black gloved hand reached up to remove her hood, and Maul’s jaw dropped slightly despite himself.

“You…!” he gasped, incredulous. “Lady Ta–”

He was unable to complete the exclamation, for at that moment, his breath caught in his throat as a crushing pressure pushed against his windpipe from seemingly everywhere at once. Before him, the Togruta smirked in that annoyingly cocky manner of hers as she stepped forward, black heeled thigh-high boots clacking on the ground. With an almost sensual hand gesture, she lifted Maul to his feet, her Force chokehold tightening. Writhing, the Zabrak dropped his lightsaber and brought both hands to his throat, although a part of him understood the futility of doing so.

“How wonderful,” the Togruta purred, walking up to Maul and reaching out seductively to touch his chest. She moved her gloved hand underneath his robe. “Master Krayt promised me a new toy.”

Maul felt the pressure around his throat lessen somewhat, just enough to allow him breath, but not to break free. He snarled at the femme fatale before him.

“Why are _you_ here?” he rasped, barely managing to force his voice out. _“You_ have sided with that farce?” _How could you?_ he wanted to ask but couldn’t muster it.

Ahsoka Tano’s expression became serious and angry. Her eyes, no longer the blue of the skies above Coruscant as he remembered, but rather the golden red that matched his own flashed in rage. “Master Krayt is _not_ false! He is the rebirth of the Sith, and our _only_ way forward. _You_ are a relic of a bygone time, one that must be eliminated if you continue to stand in our way. Krayt is willing to accept you in our ranks, however…” the Togruta smiled slyly again, her hand wandering down Maul’s front to feel his abdominals. “If you swear fealty to him. Surrender completely to me now, and I will take you before him. All you need to do… is submit.”

The Togruta brought her body close up against Maul’s, one hand holding him firmly in place with the Force while the other roamed beneath his robes. She brought her face up to his and licked his lips, utilizing the chokehold she had on him to pull his head forward. Like a serpent, her tongue moved past his lips and eased his clenched teeth open, sinuously exploring the inside of his mouth.

Maul squeezed his eyes shut, his face contorting in visceral disgust. He could not wrap his mind around what was occurring, or why. He had known Ahsoka Tano since she was but a teenager, an arrogant one at that. They had clashed several times over the following decades, had even worked together at one point, but never in all his years of knowing the Shili native, had he felt so repulsed by her. He was almost disappointed, though he shouldn’t have been surprised, he surmised, since Krayt had also once been a Jedi before turning to the Dark Side. He could not believe that he had once grudgingly respected the Togruta, had even come to consider her… an ally? A friend? His partner?

Both his hearts clutched in his chest at the memory of her past self, serene in meditation. He recalled her grin, self-assured and sometimes playful while they sparred, and her cobalt eyes softening and smiling when catching sight of some random thing she appreciated: the stars emerging on some twilit planet, the face of a youngling, blooming flora, a dance festival. He had once even caught her gaze transform in that manner when her eyes met his through a crowd. He could not believe this harpy before him now was the same person he had come to admire. No, this siren rubbing up against him, smothering his breath with her foul mouth, was not Ahsoka, _couldn’t_ be. Not the Ahsoka he had travelled the galaxy with and often been irritated by. Not the Ahsoka who could not even take a compliment on her Jar’Kai form without her lekku stripes blushing vibrantly. Definitely not the Ahsoka who couldn’t stand to be called Lady Tano by anyone… except him. In his mind, he could hear the soft tut-tutting of her chiding whenever he had mocked her with the nickname, while in the present, the corrupted Togruta invaded every corner of his mouth with her roving tongue.

Maul pushed past his revulsion and confusion with the emotion he was most familiar with: anger. He let his ire build up and used it to fuel his power in the Force, shoving back hard against the female kissing him ardently. When he opened his eyes, they were practically glowing with rage, and he stared down the figure before him, finally seeing her for who she truly was.

The crimson Twi’lek snarled, straightening up from where Maul had Force-shoved her into the wall. “You’ve chosen death, then,” she stated dispassionately, igniting her red saber.

“Yes,’’ the Zabrak replied, bringing his weapon back to him with the Force and igniting both blades. _“Your death.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most risqué pieces I've written as an adult. I've always been hesitant to write raunchy stories, because I feel I'm no good at it. I forget to write about the physical stuff going on and venture too much into character's minds. *shrugs* Oh, well.
> 
> Please leave a comment and give me pointers! This is part of a larger collection of works I'm writing, but I'm not dealing them out in any particular chronological order.


End file.
